


Wherever you will go

by Watachan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Par "amour" pour son petit ami, Harold va se faire tatouer son prénom sur le bras, malgré les protestations de ses amis. Il ne veut pas les entendre, mais peut-être qu'un inconnu aux cheveux blancs avec un tatouage de flocon de neige sur le bras l'aidera à y voir plus clair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever you will go

**Author's Note:**

> Nommé ainsi à cause du clip du même titre du groupe The Calling, qui a été mon inspiration pour ce oneshot.
> 
> Et oui! Je fais partie de ce groupe de personnes qui considère que Dagur est un cinglé (avec le titre de "dérangé", rien d'étonnant) et qui le place volontiers comme méchant dans une histoire. Non mais parce qu'il a quand même essayé de noyer Hiccup d'après ce qu'il dit dans le série animé (je cite "tu te souviens de cette fois où on est allé nager et tu as essayé de me noyer?")
> 
> Bon, je tiens à dire que je ne me suis jamais fait tatouer (bine que l'idée me tente, une petite étoile sur le poignet par exemple *_*) alors je n'y connais pas grand chose. J'ai mis ce que je considère comme des "normes" d'hygiènes et de prudence, et ce que je croyais possible au niveau des tatouages... si c'est faux, ben tant pis je dois dire :(
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Aster était l'un des meilleurs tatoueurs de la ville. Il affichait des prix très raisonnable et son travail était de qualité. Jamais, en plus de 10 ans de carrière, il n'avait eu un client qui se soit plaint d'une infection ou d'une aiguille mal stérilisée. L'homme d'origine australienne prenait très à coeur de respecter les règles d'hygiène dans son salon, ce qui lui valait sa réputation.

Et évidemment, au cours de sa carrière, il avait eu des clients venus pour de mauvaises raisons. A l'heure actuelle, alors qu'il préparait ses aiguilles et désinfectait la peau du bras du jeune homme dans son siège, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le gamin faisait une connerie. Ses amis présents ne cessaient d'essayer de le convaincre de sortir avec un bras aussi nu qu'en entrant.

_Tu fais la connerie de ta vie ! Hurla une blonde avec une grande tresse sur son épaule gauche.

Elle regardait fixement le jeune homme prêt à se faire tatouer, ses yeux meurtriers.

_Astrid, il m'a demandé de le faire, alors je le fais.

_Mais... tu as pensé un instant que c'est... permanent ?

Le jeune garçon blond qui venait de parler était Vivian, bien qu'on l'appelle Varek entre eux, et il eut un regard appuyé de tout ceux présents, soit pas moins de six paires d'yeux. Il joua un instant avec ses doigts, puis releva le nez.

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu ne l'aimes plus, tu auras quand même ça sur la peau !

L'auburn dans le siège fronça dangereusement ses sourcils. Il savait très bien que par « ne l'aimes plus », il ne parlait pas du tatouage, mais du garçon qui lui avait demandé de le faire. Il se redressa et passa un long regard sur chacun de ses cinq amis, Aster regardant sans rien dire pour le moment.

_Mettez-vous ça dans le crâne : Dagur et moi, c'est du sérieux !

Les cinq autres échangèrent un regard qui en disait long à lui seul. Harold – surnommé Hiccup dans leur petite bande- « sortait » avec le garçon plus âgé depuis à peine 2 mois. Et autant l'auburn semblait croire que tout allait pour le mieux, autant ses amis voyait clair dans le jeu du rouquin malade. Dagur -« le dérangé » comme on disait- était au mieux un psychopathe, au pire un sociopathe. Des rumeurs prétendaient qu'il tuait des chiens et chats errants lorsqu'il avait 12 ans, et qu'il avait même failli étrangler un camarade de classe à 15 ans. Il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs, mais quand on connaissait l'animal, il y avait de quoi prêter du crédit à ces dires.

Depuis deux mois qu'il était allé voir l'auburn et lui avait demander de sortir avec lui, Harold se faisait mener par le bout du nez. Un garçon si intelligent, le plus intelligent de son groupe d'amis d'ailleurs, et il ne voyait même pas le petit manège de ce dérangé. Ou alors, il fermait les yeux. Depuis 8 semaines, Dagur l'emmenait sortir tous les samedis, et à chaque fois, Harold se retrouvait à tout payer. Cinéma, restaurant, shopping, tout son argent de poche du mois y passait. Astrid, sa meilleure amie, était allé voir le roux et lui avait demandé de rendre l'argent qu'il lui devait à son ami. Sa réaction ? Il était allé lui dire, son fameux couteau de combat -dont il ne se séparait jamais- pointait vers le nez de la blonde qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires et fasse gaffe à son nez qui trainait partout. Toute autre fille aurait eu peur, mais pas Astrid. Elle l'aurait volontiers cloué au mur, après l'avoir lesté de son précieux couteau, mais elle avait su garder son calme, réalisant qu'il se fichait d'Harold.

Ce qui les avait mené ici. L'auburn leur avait envoyé un message ce matin, demandant s'ils connaissaient un bon tatoueur. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu que Dagur avait demandé au jeune homme une preuve de son amour pour lui -en l'occurrence, un tatouage sur le bras avec son nom écrit en gros-, l'auburn avait fini ici, dans le salon d'Aster. Et la blonde était à se demander si elle n'aurait pas du lui faire avaler ses dents le jour où il avait osé la menacer.

_Très bien !! cracha-t-elle. Fais comme tu veux ! Ne viens pas te plaindre lorsqu'il te larguera en riant de ta naïveté !!

Elle tourna les talons et rentra presque dans quelqu'un mais tourna sur le talon de sa botte juste à temps et partie sans même s'excuser. Si elle n'était pas une dure à cuir comme elle était, elle aurait pleuré.

_Yo Aster !

L'australien soupira, se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant, qui détonnait avec ses cheveux blancs et son tatouage d'un flocon de neige sur le bras droit.

_Bon sang, Jack ! Je t'ai dis que j'avais pas le temps !

_Oh mais t'inquiètes, je te laisse bosser !

Et sur ce, le jeune homme passa devant les trois garçons et la fille qui essayaient de raisonner Harold, et il se posa dans un siège, laissant ses jambes pendre d'un côté alors qu'il tenait sa tête en posant son poing fermé sous sa mâchoire, son coude sur l'accoudoir du siège.

_Tu t'occupes de moi après.

L'australien soupira.

_Maudit gosse ! Peut jamais écouter !

Le dénommé Jack s'était fait faire le tatouage flocon de neige dans le salon, connaissant Aster depuis un moment. Ils avaient beau avoir commencé sur une pente plus que savonneuse, il connaissait le professionnalisme du tatoueur, et il n'avait pas hésiter à lui demander lorsque l'envie lui était venue.

Pour le moment, le tatoueur venait de prendre un stylo et recopiait le dessin qu'avait fait l'auburn de ce qu'il voulait sur son bras. Le nom du fameux Dagur, avec une dague encastrée dans le g, le cassant légèrement. D'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre en 10 minutes, il n'y aurait pas que le g de casser si ledit petit ami était vraiment un salaud.

_Harold, juste comme ça... tu préfères pas un dragon sur ton bras ?

Kaitlyn, dites Kognedur parmi eux, était la soeur jumelle de Killian, dit Kranedur, et la plus raisonnable des jumeaux. Bien qu'à ce moment, tout deux s'inquiétaient pour leur ami. Même pour eux, Dagur avait un grain, et c'était dire quelque chose connaissant leur goût plus que prononcer pour les explosions et le chaos. Le jeune auburn respira par le nez pour essayer de rester calme et fixa la blonde avec les lèvres pincées.

_Oh ça va ! Pas la peine de faire ta tête de constipé !

_On veut juste aider j'te signale !

Le dernier à parler était Raphael, dit Rustik, et accessoirement le cousin du futur tatoué. De son point d'observation au milieu du groupe d'amis, Jack commençait à froncer les sourcils. N'ayant pas entendu toute la conversation, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait.

_J'ai un conseil dans ce cas : revenir demain. Parait que la nuit porte conseil.

Il se fit fusiller du regard par Harold, et leva les mains pour signaler qu'il ne faisait que dire ce qu'il pensait. Harold se releva une dernière fois.

_Je n'ai PAS besoin de conseil, ni d'attendre encore plus ! Je me fais tatouer, MAINTENANT, et si ça vous plait pas, vous êtes libre de rejoindre Astrid !

Sa voix avait pris plus de volume vers la fin, pour appuyer son exaspération, encore plus que le doigt qui pointant maintenant vers la porte derrière eux. Rustik soupira du plus profond de sa gorge, comme un râle, et tourna les talons.

_OK, mais viens pas pleurer quand tu te feras plaquer avec ça sur le bras.

_Oh, mais ça serait génial ç- AIE !

La blonde venait de frapper son frère et lui tira l'oreille pour qu'il sorte avec elle. Varek resta un instant puis suivit le reste du groupe. Jack fixa alors l'auburn, qui se mettait dans son siège pour la dernière fois, regardant le tatoueur.

_Allons-y.

_... vraiment pas pur professionnalisme, je dois te demander, gamin. T'es sûr que tu veux que je te tatoue ?

_Oui.

Il lança un regard à Jack, comme s'il espérait que le jeune homme dise quelque chose lui aussi, mais comme il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, l'australien s'appliqua à la tâche.

Dans son fauteuil, Harold se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant l'aiguille sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas prévu que ça fasse si mal, mais il l'endurerait. Dagur était le premier garçon à avoir voulu sortir avec lui. Depuis qu'il avait 14 ans, il espérait qu'un jour, il serait enfin remarqué par une personne qui lui trouverait du charme, de jolies yeux, une personnalité intéressante, etc... Lorsque Dagur l'avait accosté et demandé de bout en blanc de sortir avec lui, il avait été un peu sceptique, connaissant la réputation du roux, mais il avait tout balayé d'un revers de manche en se souvenant de ce qu'on disait sur lui-même au collège. Il avait donné sa chance au roux, et même s'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait vu de gros efforts de sa part, il se disait qu'avec ça, il changerait pour de bon.

Aster s'appliquait à suivre son tracé tout en fixant le tout pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Le jeune auburn avait bien du courage, il le reconnaitrait volontiers. Et ça lui faisait mal d'écrire un nom qui allait probablement un jour être un mauvais souvenir sur ce bras si fin. Jack avait depuis un moment commencé à observer le client de son ami. Il remarqua bien vite comme il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et serrait les accoudoirs sous la douleur de se faire percer et encrer la peau. Jack compatissait, il savait ce que ça faisait. Il en avait chier pour avoir ce magnifique flocon de neige sur son bras, lui qui avait une peau des plus sensibles. Et voir le jeune homme à peine plus jeune que lui souffrir de la sorte lui brisait le coeur. Il se leva et dépassa le duo.

_Jack, pas de bêtises !

_Promis, je prends juste un tabouret.

Et pour prouver ses dires, il en fit glisser un jusque devant Harold, qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Le décoloré s'assit dessus, relevant ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient sur le cuir du tabouret à roulettes, assit presque comme un indien. Il offrit un sourire au garçon, qui lui aurait bien rendu si ce n'était pour l'aiguille transperçant sa peau.

_Donc, ça fait longtemps avec ton... heu... Da...

Il essayait de lire le nom sur son bras mais seules deux lettres étaient tracées.

_Dagur. Ça va faire 9 semaines samedi, fit-il, n'aimant pas trop parler de lui à des inconnus.

_Waw ! C'est le bon alors ?

Harold se tut, détournant le regard. Aster épongea l'encre avec de la gaze, profitant de ce moment pour jeter un oeil à son client, puis à Jack. Celui-ci se mordit lui aussi la lèvre inférieure.

_Et donc... vous êtes super amoureux, c'est ça ?

_Heu... je crois que « super » est un peu exagéré.

_Ben, ça doit être quelque chose quand même. Je veux dire, tu te fais tatouer son nom, sur ton bras en prime ! C'est pas n'importe quoi non plus.

Harold sentit son estomac tomber bien trop bas dans son corps, alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il était trop tard pour les regrets, il ne devait même pas commencer à questionner ses raisons, sinon il allait finir par le regretter.

_Heu... pourquoi un flocon de neige ? Fit-il en espérant détourner la conversation.

Aster émit un rire mesquin en stoppant ses gestes, relevant l'aiguille.

_Parce qu'il est addict à l'hiver et tout ce qui s'y touche !

Le large sourire aux dents blanches de Jack donna envie à l'auburn de l'imiter.

_Le kangourou a raison là. J'adore l'hiver, c'est la meilleure saison ! Les batailles de boules de neige, les descentes en luge, les bonhommes de neige, le patin à glace... la neige surtout !

Il montra fièrement son tatouage, traçant les bords avec son index.

_C'est mon surnom aussi. Trouvé par ce vieux râleur.

_Le vieux râleur te fait dire d'aller te faire cuir un oeuf !

On aurait cru à une dispute, mais les sourires partagés des deux hommes montraient une complicité résultat de longues années d'amitié. Harold sourit à son tour, jusqu'à ce que l'aiguille retourne sur sa peau.

_Mais à part ça, pourquoi tes potes voulaient t'empêcher de te tatouer ?

_Ils pensent que Dagur n'est qu'un escroc ou quelque chose du genre...

_Ah. Il deal de la drogue ? Rigola-t-il.

_Non, il est un peu bizarre, et mes amis ne comprennent pas notre relation.

_C'est quoi « bizarre » ? Il déterre des cadavres pour faire un Frankenstein dans sa cave ? Il hurle à la mort les nuits de pleine lune ? Il collectionne les squelettes d'animaux ?

_... deux sur trois sont vrais.

Le sourire du décoloré s'évanouit un instant, puis il releva un sourcil.

_Heu... c'est un loup-garou ton mec ?

Harold se retint de rire, sachant qu'il devait rester immobile pour qu'Aster ne dérape pas, mais la réflexion et le visage de Jack à ce moment lui donnèrent du fil à retordre.

_Non, mais il est juste... étrange.

_Ouais, pas vraiment le genre « d'étrange » que j'aime... mais si ça te plait, à toi.

_H-honnêtement, je... je n'aime pas qu'il collecte des crânes d'oiseaux ou qu'il hurle comme un chien les nuits de pleine lune. Ça me... dérange un peu.

_Oh, fit l'autre en baissant les yeux. Bah, vous êtes bien ensemble au moins.

Et l'estomac d'Harold finit de descendre dans son bassin. La boule dans sa gorge remonta au point qu'il ne respira plus un instant, puis retrouva son souffle quand Aster posa la gaze stérile sur son bras. Bien ensemble ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, et plus il y pensait, plus il détestait réaliser. Il réalisait que Dagur et lui, c'était surtout où et quand le roux voulait, comme il voulait et jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille plus. Il se souvenait de leur dernière sortie, où ils avaient commencé à faire les boutiques pour un nouveau jeans pour Harold, et avant même que le jeune homme ait fini d'essayer deux pantalons, l'autre avait décrété qu'il en avait marre et se barrait. Harold lui avait courut après, l'arrêtant juste au dehors du magasin alors qu'il portait encore le jeans non payé, faisant sonner l'alarme. L'agent de sécurité n'avait laissé aucun de deux partir jusqu'à ce que le jeans finisse sur son étendoir et qu'ils sortent sans rien acheter.

Harold ferma les yeux, réalisant comme il avait été trop gentil d'accepter les excuses du rouquin après coup, puisqu'au fast-food, il avait ENCORE payé pour eux deux.

_Hey ! Tu nous tombes pas dans les pommes, dis ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, trouvant Jack devant lui, sa main froide touchant sa joue.

_N-non, c'est rien.

_OK. Parce qu'Aster a déjà eu des cas, le genre qui ont l'air super à l'aise, mais qui finisse en gelée sur le sol à la fin, rit-il.

L'auburn sourit, l'aiguille quittant encore sa peau.

_Bon, voilà pour les contours. On va reprendre rendez-vous pour le reste.

Harold regarda son bras, sa peau rouge alors que son dessin était maintenant gravé à l'encre noir au milieu des tâches de rousseur constellant son bras.

_Pourquoi ? Vous ne faites pas les couleurs tout de suite ?

_Ta peau a assez donné pour aujourd'hui, je vais pas risquer une mauvaise réaction à l'encre. Tu reviendras la semaine prochaine et je te ferais les couleurs.

Il hocha la tête, d'accord avec le tatoueur, qui posa une nouvelle gaze stérile sur sa peau, recouvrant la tatouage, puis attacha avec du scotch de médecin les quatre coins. Lorsqu'il se releva, Jack tendait devant lui une main, comme pour l'empêcher de passer.

_Allez, tape m'en cinq. T'es officiellement marqué à vie, jusque dans la chair.

Il se prit un coup derrière la tête de l'adulte.

_Installe-toi au lieu de dire des conneries. J'encaisse et je finis ton flocon de neige.

Harold regarda la main encore tendue, le sourire revenant sur le visage pâle du jeune homme, puis leva sa main et la frappa dans celle de l'autre, souriant lui aussi. Il garda son regard vert collé à celui bleu cristallin de Jack tout en se dirigeant vers l'accueil où l'attendait le bleuté. Aster fut assez étonné de voir cet échange de regard prolongé, surtout sachant que son client était en couple et venait de se faire inscrire le prénom de son copain sur le bras. Mais il s'en fichait un peu, ça n'était pas de son ressort. Il donna quelques conseils au jeune homme quand à son tatouage, encaissa, fixa un autre rendez-vous et le salua lorsqu'il sortit.

Il ne rata pas le dernier échange entre le cristal et l'émeraude avant que l'auburn ne quitte le salon, Jack tomba nonchalamment dans le siège dans un « waw » qu'il n'avait pas entendu chez lui depuis longtemps.

_Je te le déconseille, gamin. Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie.

_Il revient quand ?

_Jack, il est en couple.

_Aster, si tu me dis rien, je regarderais moi-même.

Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel en s'approchant. Il flanqua une tape sur le crâne blanc pour la forme avant de ranger son matériel, en cherchant un nouveau.

_Il revient mardi, à 10h. Trouve une bonne excuse, ou tu restes dehors.

Puis il disparut dans l'arrière boutique pour jeter correctement le matériel usagé. Jack croisa les bras derrière sa tête en fixant la porte, attendant mardi avec impatience, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Jack ne croyait pas trop au destin. Il ne regardait jamais son horoscope, il n'y avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt, et il ne croyait pas qu'un destin était tracé pour lui. Il croyait en l'idée de façonner lui même son avenir, de ses propres mains.

Il croyait cependant aux coïncidences, et celle qui venait de lui tomber dans les bras était un sacré morceau.

Il était en train de marcher dans la rue, ses écouteurs bleu fluo et blanc sur la tête, l'air encore chaud de juillet tout autour de lui. A peine une demi-heure plus tôt, Aster avait fini les derniers détails de son tatouage, qui se trouvait maintenant protégé sous un couche de gaze, tout comme pour son précédent client. Client à qui il repensait encore. Il sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. D'ici mardi, il aurait le temps de trouver une excuse pour revenir au salon de tatouage, « comme par hasard » au moment où l'autre garçon y serait.

Il émit un petit rire alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer une bifurcation, lorsqu'il se retrouva presque par terre, une tête brune aux reflets roux finissant dans son torse à pleine force. Il se rattrapa de justesse sur ses talons, gardant l'équilibre jusqu'à ce que la personne qui venait de lui rentrer dedans ne recule à son tour, les remettant sur pied. Il baissa son casque dans son cou et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'éclair qui venait de le frapper.

_C'est toi.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Harold relever des yeux inondés de larmes, ses joues ravagées par l'eau salée, et une expression de souffrance pure sur ses traits. Jack ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Il... je... je...

Il baissa la tête et finit par plonger son nez dans le débardeur sans manche du décoloré, ses doigts se crispant autour du vêtement, et Jack entendit distinctement un sanglot sortit de la bouche du jeune homme. Il resta figé un petit instant, puis prit l'initiative de poser sa main dans les cheveux auburn, caressant doucement alors que son autre main faisait de même dans le dos tremblotant. Il remarqua rapidement les regards de quelques passants, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait le droit de juger, ni lui qui consolait l'auburn pleurant sur son torse, ni le jeune homme qui semblait si fragile entre ses mains.

_Hé, fit-il doucement. Tu veux en parler ?

Sa voix était douce, comme lorsqu'il essayait de consoler sa soeur lorsqu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar et qu'elle se faufilait dans sa chambre. Harold releva des yeux encore très humides vers lui et il baissa la main dans ses cheveux foncés pour qu'elle finisse sur son épaule, serrant légèrement.

_Je... j'ai été... stupide...

Jack fronça les sourcils à ses mots, repensant alors aux avertissements de ses amis lorsqu'il était au salon. Lorsque l'auburn baissa à nouveau les yeux, il se pencha un peu, juste pour pouvoir à nouveau croiser son regard.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il sentait le drame venir. Pendant qu'Aster le tatouait, il avait commencé à lui demander de quoi retournait la tension entre l'auburn et ses amis. Le tatoueur lui avait donc dit, juste pour qu'il la ferme, ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Maintenant qu'il était au parfum, Jack craignait le pire. Ces beaux yeux verts ne devrait pas porter de larmes, ses joues marqués de constellations de tâches de rousseurs n'auraient pas du être inondés de larmes, et il n'aimait pas l'air abattu et dégouté du jeune homme face à lui.

Harold ouvrit la bouche mais ne put répondre, les mots coincés dans sa gorge. C'est en caressant son bras que Jack remarqua quelque chose. L'auburn se grattait le bras. A l'endroit même du tatouage. Il écarquilla les yeux.

_Non, ne fais pas ça ! L'encre va...

_Tant pis !! craque Harold. Je ne veux plus avoir son nom sur la peau ! Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache... je veux juste...

Et il gratta plus fort et plus vite, Jack voyant la peau meurtrie sous l'agression. Il prit la main de l'autre, voyant rapidement le sang et l'encre noir présent sous ses ongles, et grimaça face au carnage. La peau était plus rouge que lorsqu'il était sorti du salon, des marques d'ongles visibles partout autour et sur le tatouage, qui n'était rien de plus qu'une tâche flou, mélange entre le sang et l'encre. L'un dans l'autre, Harold avait réussi son coup, on n'arrivait presque pas à distinguer le prénom sur son bras.

Jack soupira et tendit la main vers son propre bras. Il enleva d'un coup sec le pansement et fit de son mieux pour recoller le scotch sur le bras du plus jeune. Harold l'observa, sans protester. Voir la gentillesse et l'attention que lui accordait ce presque inconnu lui mettait un peu de baume au coeur, lui qui venait purement et simplement de se prendre la claque de sa vie.

_Ok, ça devrait tenir. Je te ramène chez Aster, il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose.

_M-mais je...

_Non, là je te laisse rien dire, fit-il d'une voix ferme mais calme. Si ça se trouve, tu vas faire une allergie, alors je te ramène chez ce vieux lapin grincheux. Ok ?

Il avait demandé son accord avec un ton moins ferme, pour être certain qu'Harold ne se sente pas coincé. Baissant la tête comme s'il avait perdu une bataille, il hocha finalement la tête, laissant Jack le reconduire au salon. 

* * *

 

Aster était en train de panser le bras de son client, Jack observant depuis le tabouret qu'il avait mis à côté de la chaise, une main sur celle d'Harold. Lorsqu'il était venu, heureusement, l'australien venait de finir avec son dernier client et il put s'occuper de lui tout de suite. Sa tête quant il avait vu l'état du bras de l'auburn aurait été comique s'ils ne savaient pas tous que c'était mauvais, très mauvais.

Après avoir demandé à Harold si son bras lui avait démangé, il avait dit que non, qu'il n'avait juste pas pu supporter l'idée qu'il avait le nom d'un connard sur son bras. A ces mots, les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Harold s'expliqua alors, trop fatigué pour combattre l'envie de pleurer le reprenant.

Il était allé voir Dagur immédiatement, pour lui montrer avec fierté son prénom encré dans sa peau. Il l'avait trouvé comme souvent chez lui, le roux ne regardant même pas la gaze à son bras et retournant jouer à un jeu de tir où il dégommait des aliens. Harold avait alors retirer lentement le pansement puis s'était assis à droite de son petit ami, afin qu'il voit ce dont il était si fier. Lorsque l'autre ne répondit pas à deux reprises à son nom, à part en grognant vu que son attention était tourné vers l'écran, il leva ses yeux vert au ciel et prit la manette de ses mains, appuyant rapidement sur pause et se releva, de manière à ce que le tatouage soit dans le champ de vision de l'autre. Dagur avait fixé son bras un instant, puis il avait sourit bizarrement avant d'exploser de rire en se roulant presque par terre. A la question de savoir ce qui était si drôle, Dagur répondit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru Harold aussi con pour vraiment se faire tatouer, alors que lui se fichait bien qu'il le fasse ou non, vu qu'il comptait de toute façon le larguer le lendemain, lors de leur sortie hebdomadaire.

Alors qu'il réalisait ce qui se passait, Harold pinça les lèvres en demandant s'il l'avait jamais juste aimer. Dagur avait répondu en essuyant ses yeux qu'il s'était juste servi de lui pour s'amuser un peu, et qu'il n'aimerait jamais un abruti désespérément romantique qui avait cru au grand amour avec lui alors que tout le monde voyait bien qu'il ne l'aimait même pas. La manette dans sa main avait fini contre le mur, en partie cassée, alors qu'il s'enfuyait sans regarder derrière lui. Dagur l'avait à peine suivi des yeux alors qu'il reprenait sa partie avec une autre manette. C'est en courant dans la rue qu'Harold avait commencé à se gratter frénétiquement le bras, essayant de se convaincre que s'il grattait assez, il enlèverait la peau encrée et qu'il pourrait juste oublier. Et c'est là qu'il avait fini par presque renverser Jack.

Aster soupira de dépit alors que Jack serrait les poings, un regard courroucé traversant ses prunelles cristallines. Il attendit qu'Aster s'éloigne vers l'arrière boutique pour s'approcher du jeune homme et lui murmurer.

_Donne-moi l'adresse de ce connard. Il va voir ce qui arrive quand je me fâche.

_N-non ! Il te démonterais... Dagur n'a aucune retenue lorsqu'il se bat, il...

_Se battre ? Oh non, c'est pas mon genre. Je suis plutôt du genre à inonder son salon ou laisser « accidentellement » une énorme araignée s'introduire par sa fenêtre... ou envoyer des rats et des cafards dans sa cave... ou boucher le pot d'échappement de sa caisse...

Jack avait ce regard polisson, le regard 'un petit plaisantin s'amusant à l'avance d'une blague qu'il n'avait pas encore faite. Aster le remarqua en revenant.

_Encore des conneries en tête ?

_Non, des idées de vengeance...

Il leva ses yeux vert au ciel. Il remarqua alors le léger sourire planté sur les lèvres d'Harold, alors que Jack était encore en pleine cogitation quant à ce qu'il allait faire à l'ingrat incapable de voir du premier coup d'oeil à quel point l'auburn était parfait. 

* * *

 

Dagur en avait eu pour son grade, pas de soucis.

Entre les cafards que Jack avait introduit dans sa maison par une fenêtre ouverte, ainsi qu'un tuyau d'arrosage qu'il avait « accidentellement » oublié sur cette même fenêtre, le roux ne pouvait presque plus habiter sa maison. Mais Jack n'était pas le seul à s'être venger.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé, Harold pensait que ses amis lui ferait la moral, qu'ils lui diraient tous qu'il était un pauvre idiot -et à juste titre, ils avaient raison- mais lorsqu'Astrid se rua sur lui et qu'à sa grande surprise, elle l'enlaça en promettant que tout irait bien maintenant, il avait fondu en larmes en réalisant qu'il avait encore sa bande d'amis avec lui et qu'aucun ne lui en voulait de son idiotie.

C'est pourquoi, sans surprise, Dagur trouva un jour un énorme clou dans deux des roues de son précieux 4x4, des clous énormes qui l'obligèrent à changer les roues, puis le jour suivant, ce fut une fumée noire s'échappant du capot qui lui annonça une nouvelle surprise. Il trouva alors un canard en plastique coincé dans le cœur de l'engin, brûlé par la chaleur du radiateur. Et le lendemain encore, c'est lorsqu'il alluma simplement son moteur qu'il manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque, alors que son pot d'échappement explosait. La combinaison de pétards dans le tube et d'une pâte à l'odeur chimique bouchant le tout avaient eu raison de cette partie de la voiture tout terrain.

Bien entendu, Dagur n'était pas dupe et alla se plaindre chez l'auburn. Il le trouva donc dans un café, entouré par ses amis, tous plus amusés les uns que les autres. Et lorsqu'il essaya d'attraper les cheveux d'Harold, il fut arrêté par la poigne de fer d'Astrid, ainsi qu'une jolie prise de judo de la part de la blonde, qui le mit au sol au milieu du café bondé. Plusieurs flashs et de nombreux rires envahirent la salle, alors que le roux fixait la blonde comme s'il voulait la tuer. Honnêtement, il essaya de lui apprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas de lui, mais lorsqu'elle le plaqua contre un mur avec assez de force pour qu'il commence à avoir du mal à respirer, il décida de prendre congé. Astrid lui tordit le bras une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir, murmurant avec un ton des plus sérieux.

_Si tu t'approches encore d'Harold, ou si tu essayes de lui faire du mal, je te promets que tu verras ma VRAIE force. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux PAS ça.

Dagur décida après ça qu'Harold n'en valait pas la peine et ne se montra plus. 

* * *

 

Jack attendait dans le salon de tatouage, ses jambes croisées sur un siège, fixant l'horloge, ses aiguilles bougeant bien trop lentement à son goût. Derrière, Aster préparait son matériel pour son prochain client, et il finit par secouer la tête avec un sourire.

_Il sera bientôt là, arrête de fixer cette montre.

_Hmm.

Soudain, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, et Jack se retrouva sur ses pieds avant même qu'Aster puisse lever la tête. L'argenté se rua alors vers le comptoir et enlaça l'auburn par derrière. Harold se retourna et lui sourit.

_Salut Jack.

_J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

_J'ai hésité à venir, sachant que tu serais là.

L'argenté fit sembler d'être profondément choqué, posant même une main sur son torse.

_Oh Hic, tu me brises le cœur...

_Ah bon ? Tu as un cœur maintenant ?

Bien entendu, le ton était à la plaisanterie, et Jack lui frappa l'épaule en représailles.

_Au lieu de vous envoyer des vannes, celui de vous deux qui n'est pas une plaie peut déjà venir s'asseoir.

Jack sauta au cou de l'auburn en faisant semblant de pleurer.

_Hiiiiiic ! Bunny est méchant avec moi !

_Je sais, je sais.

Il caressa ses cheveux blancs et emmena son petit paquet avec lui jusqu'à la chaise de tatouage. Harold s'installa, l'autre le lâchant enfin mais prenant un tabouret pour se mettre à ses côtés, ses coudes sur les accoudoirs de la chaise.

_Où on va après ?

_Et bien, je pensais au ciné. Il y a ce film que j'ai envie de voir, avec des dragons...

_Hmmm. Et ensuite ?

_Comme le centre commercial est juste à côté, on pourrait aller manger un truc après.

_Hmmm, ça me va. Et après ?

_Après... je t'emmène à la maison, et je te ferais crier de plaisir.

Jack le fixa avec les yeux ronds, faisant éclater de rire l'auburn. Aster leva les yeux au ciel en posant un plateau avec ce qu'il avait besoin pour aujourd'hui à côté d'Harold.

_Je plaisantais !

_Tss, je suis sûre que ce foutu flocon de neige serait ravi de ton programme.

Bien qu'il soit surpris, Harold se dit qu'il aurait du le voir venir. Il tourna son regard vers Jack, remarquant alors la manière dont l'argenté frottait l'arrière de son crâne, d'une façon nerveuse.

_Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'insulter ou quoi que ce soit, s'excusa l'auburn.

_Je sais... je... je me disais juste que... c'est un peu tôt pour ça, non ? Je veux dire, ça sera notre premier rendez-vous tout à l'heure et...

_Oui, pardon... j'ai voulu faire de l'humour mais je suis vraiment nul pour ça.

_Non, je ne crois pas.

Jack prit sa main dans la sienne et serra, attirant le regard olive de son rendez-vous. Pendant qu'Aster désinfectait sa peau, Harold porta la main pâle à sa bouche et déposa un baiser sur son dos, tout en gardant un contact visuel avec l'argenté. Jack garda son sourire, qui ne fit que s'agrandir, son pouce caressant la peau plus foncée de son rendez-vous.

_Bon, tu sais comment ça se passe, prévint le tatoueur.

_Oui. Je souffre en tenant la main de Jack.

_On va faire ça le plus court possible. C'est juste quelques finitions de toute façon.

L'aiguille traça déjà sur la peau alors qu'Harold se mordait la lèvre. Il commençait à se faire à cette douleur, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait. Au moins, son bras n'arborait plus le nom d'un connard, ni un tatouage à moitié effacé par ses ongles, mais un dragon noir avec une queue rouge, se recroquevillant en cercle sur sa peau. C'était un design qu'il avait dessiné lui même, Aster acceptant bien volontiers de faire ce dessin sur sa peau.

Heureusement, le temps passa vite, et la main agile et experte de l'australien lui permit de lever bientôt son aiguille avec un sourire content.

_Voilà, c'est fini.

Jack et Harold regardèrent le bras devenu un peu plus rouge, le dragon se dressant fièrement sur son biceps. Aster traita son œuvre, le fit payer au comptoir, puis les poussa dehors en demandant à Harold :

_Emmène-le loin de mon salon, je n'en veux plus !

Avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un rire avant de se mettre en route, main dans la main. Soudain, Jack s'arrêta et tira l'auburn vers lui. Il le retourna alors et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

_Je peux pas attendre plus longtemps, alors...

Il avait attendu trop de semaines pour avoir encore de la patience à ce stade. Il se pencha vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres de l'auburn alors que leurs lèvres se caressaient un bref instant, avant qu'ils ne ferment les yeux et s'embrassent vraiment. Juste un baiser, tout simple, qui se finit dans un petit bruit mouillé, alors qu'ils rouvraient leurs yeux. Harold prit les mains de Jack et entrelaça leurs doigts. Puis il tira l'argenté contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, ouvrant doucement la bouche, envoyant le message à Jack, qui le reçu et caressa ses lèvres d'une langue tentatrice. L'autre la rencontra dans la bouche de l'auburn, qui soupira par le nez.

Il aurait du se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Dagur lorsqu'il avait réalisé que le roux ne l'embrassait presque pas, même pas sur la joue. Alors que Jack, il ne pouvait même pas attendre qu'ils soient installés au cinéma ou dans l'intimité d'un coin d'un restaurant et était déjà à cajoler sa langue avec la sienne, ses doigts retenant sa main avec force et douceur, un pouce caressant le dos de sa main gentiment. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jack descendit embrasser sa joue, puis sa mâchoire et enfin le creux de son cou avant de le fixer dans les yeux avec un large sourire.

_Allez, viens. J'ai hâte que notre rendez-vous commence.

_Jack. Il a déjà commencé.

L'argenté lui sourit et resserra sa main dans la sienne, faisant un premier pas vers leur destination. Dagur lui avait peut-être brisé le cœur, mais il avait rencontré quelqu'un de tellement meilleur grâce à ça.


End file.
